(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system in which a height position of a light-receiving sensor is measured, while the light-receiving sensor detects laser beams which are radiating from a laser light source under rotation.
(2) Related Art Statement
Kabushiki Kaisha Topcon formerly proposed a height-measuring system in which a plurality of fan-shaped laser beams are irradiated from a light-emitting section of a rotary laser device, said laser beams comprising at least one fan-shaped laser beam extending in a plane inclined to a plane containing a rotary axis of the light-emitting section, each of said plurality of the fan-shaped laser beams from the light-emitting section is detected by a light-receiving section of a light-receiving sensor, and an angle of elevation as a crossing angle between a line connecting the light-emitting section and the light-receiving section and a horizontal reference line is measured based on detection time intervals of the respective fan-shaped laser beams. See JP-A1 2002-39755, pages 4 to 6, FIGS. 1 to 4, for example.
According to this height-measuring system, any arbitrary inclined face and a horizontal standard face of any arbitrary height can be defined without need of inclining a laser projector as the light-emitting section or finely locating a light receiver as the light-receiving section. Thus, such a height-measuring system can be used for the formation of a horizontal reference line to determining a position of a window frame in an interior work of a housing or building or for the formation of a horizontal reference plane to construct a cut ground face after building an embankment in a civil engineering work, for example. Thereby, such works can be easily and effectively performed.